Dreams
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Sora's been having dreams about Riku, but his biggest fear is being rejected by the boy he loves. RikuSora WARNING: Yaoi lemons, wet dreams


_Submitting my first story._

_WARNINGS: Yaoi Lemon, wet dreams_

_DISCLAIMER: Sora and Riku would SO be together if I owned them. But I don't._

_Sora groaned loudly as Riku's smooth hands moved over his body, touching every bit of skin he could. The moon shown brightly in the glass window, making Riku's silvery hair shine more than usual. Sora opened his eyes, staring into the beautiful green eyes of his lover, his muscular body absolutely stunning in the moonlight. Riku smirked, seeing how aroused he made his boyfriend._

"_Do you want me?" Riku asked quietly, bringing his head down to meet Sora's. Sora blushed deeply as he whispered:_

"_Y-yes…" Riku didn't need another word. He went lower and kissed Sora passionately on the lips, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Sora didn't hesitate to obey Riku's impassioned tongue, opening his mouth, letting the electricity surge within it. Riku pulled away, pressing his lips onto Sora's neck, kneading the tanned skin with his sharp teeth. Sora moaned in ecstasy. Riku then went up to lick Sora's ear, whispering Sora's name as he did so._

_Sora shivered and put his arms around Riku's neck, letting his hands run through Riku's soft, silver hair. Riku couldn't help but let out a groan, pressing his lips onto Sora's again. Riku pulled away, his eyes glinting with pure lust. Riku continued his ministrations, going lower until he reached one of Sora's nipples. He licked and sucked on one while massaging the other with his fingers, causing Sora to moan out Riku's name. Riku switched nipples, locking his stare onto Sora's. Riku's free hand made its way down to Sora's erection, grabbing it lightly, making Sora jump beneath him._

_Riku smiled against Sora's nipple, then made his way down to Sora's aching need, slowly putting it in his mouth. Riku moved his tongue upwards, swirling the head. Sora threw his head back and arched his back, screaming out as he did. Riku moved his mouth faster over Sora's cock, and Sora finally released into Riku's mouth. Riku pulled away, swallowing Sora's release and licked his lips of any left. Riku crawled up to kiss Sora deeply, letting Sora taste himself in his mouth._

_Riku moved his skilled fingers to Sora's opening, sliding two fingers inside the cinnamon-haired teen. Sora mewled and bit his lip, pushing up and letting Riku's fingers go deeper into his body. Riku pushed two more fingers in, Sora's length becoming hard again. Sora couldn't stand it anymore._

"_A-ah! Riku… ungh… p-please…"_

"_Tell me what you want, Sora."_

"_Riku, I want you inside me… please…"_

_Riku smiled at Sora's answer, flashing perfect teeth Sora's way. Sora smiled back, helping Riku position between his legs. Riku's erection rubbed against Sora's and both boys groaned in pleasure._

"_Are you ready, baby?" Riku managed to say through husky breathing._

"_More than ever." Sora responded. Riku nodded, then grabbed Sora's hips, gently sliding his large member inside his lover. Sora screamed in both pain and pleasure, letting a tear slide down his cheek. Riku stopped, wiping the tear away with his finger and leaned down toward Sora._

"_I'm sorry, Sora. Do you want me to stop?"_

_Sora shook his head. "No, don't stop. Please, keep going."_

_Riku hesitantly obeyed Sora's whim, pushing the rest of himself into Sora's tight anus. Sora moaned, letting the pain subside to replace it with bliss. Riku pulled out and pushed back into Sora, a little rougher this time. Sora raked his fingers down Riku's strong back, causing Riku to throw his head back, moaning. He put his whole weight on Sora, loving the feel of Sora's delicate skin on his. Riku found a faster rhythm and Sora moaned every time Riku pushed his cock inside of him._

"_A-ah-ah! Riku… I'm… gonna…"_

"_Come on, baby. Uhh… come for me."_

_Riku released into the brown-haired boy, followed by a release of Sora's, feeling the stickiness between them._

"_Oh, that was incredible Riku." Sora said, hugging the silver-haired boy on top of him. Riku looked up, smiling at Sora._

"_Sora," Riku began to say._

"_Yes?"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_What?"_

"Wake up!"

"Sora, wake up!" Riku whispered, gently nudging his friend's shoulder. "Your mom wanted me to wake you up."

"Hm? Wha…" Sora arose from his bed, rubbing his head and letting his eyes adjust to the morning sunlight from his window. _Damnit! It was only a dream_…Sora looked down to see his member was hard and his bed was soaked. "HOLY SHIT!" Sora shouted, trying his best to hide the mess from Riku.

Riku couldn't help but snicker. "What happened, Sora? Were you dreaming about Kairi again?"

Sora's face was redder than the sheets. He looked Riku in the eyes, not believing Riku just said that. But he had to lie. "Uh… yeah." Sora didn't like lying to his friend, but what else could he say? _No, silly Riku! I was dreaming of having passionate sex with you! _Huh, yeah right! Sora stopped thinking and got out of bed, covering his area with the dry part of the sheets. Riku was still snickering under his breath, until Sora said: "Are you gonna help me or not?"

Riku shook his head and smirked. "Ok, fine." Riku grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

"Where's my mom?" Sora asked, looking around for her.

"She left for work, idiot. Did you forget we have off today and we were going to hang out?"

Sora smacked his own head, suddenly remembering that it was Memorial Day. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops." Riku let go of his friend when they finally got to the bathroom. "Ok, here's the plan. You give me the sheets and I'll throw them downstairs in the basement while you clean off and change. Got it?"

Sora smiled timidly, still embarrassed about this whole ordeal. But he was glad Riku was helping him. "Thanks buddy."

"It's nothin'. And don't be embarrassed. It happens all the time." Riku took the wet sheet from Sora's hand and made his way to Sora's bedroom again. Sora shut the bathroom door slowly, cursing silently to himself.

"Ugh, why did Riku of all people have to wake me up today?" Sora mumbled to himself. He took off his PJs and stepped into the shower, letting cold water run all over his body. "I can't tell Riku who I was really dreaming about. I know he doesn't feel the same."

Within 15 minutes Sora was out of the shower and dry, dressing in jeans and a light blue tee. He opened the bathroom door, finding Riku leaning on the wall, waiting for him. Sora walked up to his friend and smiled, putting his fists on his hips confidently.

"Feeling better?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said, still smiling like a moron. Riku ruffled his friend's light brown hair roughly.

"Good," the silver-haired teen said, letting go of his friend's head. "Let's get outta here."

Sora attempted to fix his already messed up hair. "Alright." He said, walking down the stairs and out the door with his best friend. When they were outside, Riku put his arm around Sora's shoulder, pulling him in to tell him something. Sora stumbled a bit, readjusting his feet.

"So," Riku whispered. "How was it?"

Sora blushed slightly at the question, automatically knowing what Riku meant. But he decided to play dumb. "How was what?"

"Your dream," Riku whispered again, letting go of his tight grasp of Sora's shoulder.

"It was…" Sora stumbled for a word. "Breathtaking."

Riku nodded, laughing. "Glad to hear it."

ZZZ

Sora and Riku spent most of their day at Kairi's house party. They had a great time, singing and dancing around with everybody, and acting like fools. Sora was even the idiot who put the lampshade on his head. Riku and the others were laughing hysterically.

When the party ended it was around seven o'clock at night, but Sora and Riku weren't done with the day yet. They invited everyone to go to the beach with them, but they had other plans, and Kairi had to clean up the house. Of course, being gentlemen, the boys offered to help Kairi out, but she insisted they go and enjoy themselves. Riku and Sora got the hint and began heading for the beach themselves.

ZZZ

Sora gazed up at the stars above him. He closed his eyes and wondered for a brief moment what Donald, Goofy and the King were up to. His thoughts were averted when Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Sora? Can't stop thinkin' about Kairi?" Riku snickered at his own bad joke. Sora, knowing quite well that Riku was referring to this morning, nudged Riku's hand off his shoulder and blushed.

"I thought you weren't going to mention that again." Sora said rather hotly. Riku stared at him with surprise, but still kept a nervous grin on his face.

"You still upset about _that_? C'mon, I was just joking. You know that, right?" Riku tried to put his hand on Sora's shoulder again, but Sora turned his body so Riku would miss.

"I know, but… it was really embarrassing… because…" Sora turned his head, his face so red that Riku could see it even in the darkness.

"Because it was about Kairi?" Riku tried finishing Sora's sentence. Sora turned to face Riku, eyes locking on his.

"I was NOT dreaming about Kairi!" Sora shouted punching his fists downwards and stomping his foot.

Riku was looking at Sora with slight bewilderment and confusion. He had an idea what Sora was trying to tell him, but he wanted to be sure. He took two steps so that he was right in front of his friend, looking down at him. Sora was crying now, upset about his crazed emotions swirling around in his head. Riku brought his hand up to Sora's chin, pulling it up so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Then, who _were_ you dreaming about, Sora?" Riku asked, waiting for his friend to answer.

Sora was thinking about what to say. He couldn't tell the truth, and he couldn't lie either. What was he gonna do?

"I was…" Sora said between sniffles. He had to say it, or else he would go crazy. "I was dreaming about… you, Riku."

Sora turned and began walking away. He couldn't stop crying, for he thought that Riku didn't feel the same. To his surprise he felt two strong hands turning him around, and then he felt the hands wiping away his tears. "Open your eyes, Sora." Sora obeyed, opening his wet eyes to meet intense crystal green ones. Riku put his hands on either side of Sora's face. "All this time," Riku began. "I thought you liked Kairi. Can't believe I was too blind to see… your feelings for me." Riku said, smiling warmly. Sora's eyes opened wider as Riku placed his lips onto Sora's, his tongue slipping into his mouth easily. Sora accepted Riku's tongue and pressed his own against his friend's in a sacred dance. Sora pulled away, trying to say something, but Riku was already moving his soft lips over Sora's sweet skin, pushing Sora against the pier. Riku had little difficulty taking off Sora's shirt, throwing the fabric to the ground. Sora groaned deeply as Riku's hands and lips trailed a fiery path around his body. The cinnamon-haired teen was in so much pleasure that his knees began to give out. Riku realized this and grabbed him before he fell, placing Sora on the sand.

"Ah, Riku…" Sora tried to say.

"What is it, Sora?" Riku asked, taking off his own vest and undershirt.

"I love you." Sora finally managed to speak.

Riku smiled brightly, placing a loving kiss on Sora's forehead. "I love you too, Sora."

Sora sighed happily and smiled against Riku's blissful kiss, moaning in Riku's mouth when the silver-haired teen's muscular chest touched his own. Sora ran his hands through Riku's hair, remembering how it "felt" in the dream. He dug his fingernails into Riku's scalp, making Riku moan loudly, his deep moan echoing under the pier. His sea-green eyes were intense on Sora's blue ones. His hand moved down Sora's body and landed on the bulge in Sora's pants. Sora moaned, and Riku could feel him twitch beneath his gentle hand.

"May I?" Riku asked his lover, making sure he wasn't about to hurt the brown-haired teen.

Sora smiled and nodded, urging Riku to go on. Riku nodded back, smiling. He went down to Sora's crotch and quickly unzipped Sora's jeans, gently pulling them off along with his flip-flops. He stared at his lover's length, loving how well he got him aroused. He lowered his head to his partner's member, slowly licking up from the base to the head. Sora moaned and pushed his hips up to meet Riku's mouth. Riku wrapped his lips around Sora's length, slowly taking the entire thing in his throat. His tongue slid around Sora, enjoying the boy's taste. Sora, unable to hold it in anymore, burst inside of his lover's mouth. Riku swallowed all of it eagerly, letting Sora watch as he licked his lips seductively. Riku came down to Sora's soft lips, kissing him lovingly. Riku then brought his lips to Sora's ear.

"Is this better than your dream?" Riku's deep whisper echoed in Sora's ear. Sora was almost unable to speak.

"Uh-huh." Sora answered the best he could. Riku began removing his shoes and pants quickly, then got back in between Sora's legs. Sora closed his eyes slowly and gasped as Riku came down to lick Sora's neck, coming up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Sora groaned and pushed his hips up, his own member meeting his partner's. This made Riku groan and pull away, looking deep into the younger boy's cerulean eyes.

"Sora," Riku began, running his hand through his friend's brown hair. "You're so beautiful." This made Sora blush and smile his cheesy smile. Riku laughed under his breath, moving his free hand to Sora's center. He pushed a finger inside his lover, who actually took it very easily. The cinnamon-haired teen arched his back, groaning in sheer ecstasy. Riku then slipped two, then three, then four fingers inside Sora, loving the feel of his blue-eyed lover writhing beneath him on the sandy ground.

"Sora, I need you, now." Riku said between husky breaths. Sora looked up at his silver-haired man, eyes begging him for his permission. Sora smiled, running his fingers through his beautiful silvery hair and moved them down to his cheeks.

"Then take me, Riku. You know I've dreamt of this moment." Sora gave Riku a wink and a reassuring nod for his partner to continue. Riku nodded in return, positioning himself between Sora's slender legs before thrusting deep into his lover.

"Ah!" Sora gasped, throwing his legs around his partner's thin waist. Sora fought off the tears as best he could, but he couldn't help but let one escape his squeezed-shut eyes. Riku noticed this and leaned down to kiss the tear away. Sora opened his eyes, which were foggy with tears and lust. He pushed his hips up again, urging Riku to continue. Riku obliged, thrusting into his beloved continuously until he found a fast rhythm. Sora moaned lustfully with every thrust, locking his eyes with Riku's pure green ones.

"Uhhhh… Sora…" Riku grunted, nuzzling his head into Sora's smooth-skinned neck, kissing it gently. Sora gasped in pleasure at the attention, making him extremely aroused. Riku started going faster than before, both boys reaching their climax.

"A-ah… Riku… I'm… ah!" Sora released himself onto his love. Riku thrust one last time into Sora, releasing himself as well. Riku fell on top of Sora, sucking in a few breaths before rolling off of his partner. Riku pulled out of Sora, making Sora gasp one last time. Sora moved over to his side to see his man – his Riku – staring into his eyes. Sora smiled, pulling Riku to his chest, putting his arms around his neck.

"Riku, that was unbelievable," Sora said, stroking his lover's silver hair. "It truly was better than my dream."

"Happy to hear it, Sora," Riku said, putting his right arm over Sora's lean stomach. "It was better than all my dreams about you."

Sora looked down at his friend in bewilderment. "Whaddaya mean?"

Riku sat up, resting on his elbows. "All these years, I thought you liked Kairi. I thought you two were gonna get together one day, when all that shit about Kingdom Hearts was over. I was… very jealous of you two and that's why I made fun of you all the time about Kairi. I felt kind of… disappointed, because I thought you would never love me more than just a friend."

Sora stared at his friend at a loss for words. He didn't know that Riku had always loved him that way. He was… just so good at hiding it. Riku continued.

"But, now that I know, I'm so incredibly happy that I can't describe it." Riku took Sora's warms hands in his own. "I love you, Sora. More than anything. With all that I am."

Sora smiled, tears welling up in his eyes at Riku's sweet words. He sat up to hug his beloved tightly, planting a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Riku." The two remained in each other's arms as they looked up into the beautiful night sky, watching a shooting star go by. They then stood up from the sand, wiping themselves off and putting on their clothes. Riku took Sora's hand, and they walked home together, feeling the love they had for each other warm the air around them.


End file.
